Un regalo de navidad
by Patonejo
Summary: Dedicado a las personas que me acompañaron en "Traeme a la vida".


**Regalo de navidad**

**By: Diamond Black**

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, como todos ya deben saber U.u lástima. Solo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis momentos de ocio. De vez en cuando me sale la "venita romántica", por decirlo de alguna manera XD.

Dedicado a todas las personas que les gusta el Malik x Ryou n.n

**PD: mi ya sabe que pasaron las fiestas navideñas u.u, pero mi mentecita se había tomado vacaciones...hasta ahora recién quiso trabajar** ¬¬.

**Dedicación: Ookami no mika,** por ser la persona que me animó de alguna manera a crear otro. También a **Oliver espectro**, gracias a su fic de Saint seiya que me llegó hasta mi cuore logré crear esto. Espero que les guste.

**Pd2: n.n la melodía tocada por la armónica de Malik-chan es la canción usada para el one-shot.**

**Capítulo único**

"**Amo"**

Cuando terminó de contar el dinero, sus orbes de tonos cobrizos brillaron con cierto destello de amargura.

Diez dólares...

Diez dólares para comprar todos los regalos que necesita hacer.

Lentamente guardó los billetes dentro de su billetera, suspiró de forma cansada dirigiendo su mirada hasta la ventana de su habitación.

Estaba nevando.

En el instante en que sus ojos pestañearon dio un leve vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Una sonrisa un tanto disimulada fue formada por sus labios.

El reloj de oro que llevaba consigo era el único recuerdo de su madre. Un tanto pequeño y gastado por el tiempo, sujetado por una correa de cuero de tonos caobas.

-Este reloj es símbolo de amor Ryou- le había dicho la mujer antes de morir- Un día entenderás de lo que te hablo-

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cobrizos, descendió por sus pómulos hasta recorrer la curvatura de sus mejillas.

Era la víspera de navidad... y no entendía por que se sentía tan triste, tan incompleto.

La necesidad de encontrar aquello que le faltaba a su vida y por lo que sus pulmones habían respirado por primera vez.

Tranquilamente se colocó su abrigo largo de color negro, giró la llave de la puerta hasta que el seguro de esta sonó y salió de su casa dejando las luces del árbol encendidas.

Había un regalo en especial que deseba hacer.

"_**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**_

_**Amo lo que muestras o insinúas**_

_**Amo lo que eres o imagino**_

_**Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío..."**_

Las luces de las ampolletas de colores brillaron con furor al momento de encenderlas. Aquella enredadera que adornaba las ventabas de su casa se extendían por toda la construcción de tonos claros.

-¡Malik!- llamó una joven de cabellos oscuros desde el comedor de la casa. Estaba parada sobre una pequeña banca de tres escalones, colgando el último adorno que necesitaban para recibir la época navideña.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- dijo un chico de ojos violetas asomándose hasta la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar tantos adornos, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo la mujer.

-¿Cómo se ve Malik?- preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta- ¿Luce bien?-

Los colores carmines y verdes de aquellas luces y la nieve que estaba cayendo, provocaba un contraste sublime. Un mezcla de colores y tonalidades que cautivaron el corazón sensible del moreno.

-Es tan...bello- murmuró el chico sin salir de su expectación –pero no entiendo ¿para que es?-

La chica de ojos azules miró de manera serena a su pequeño hermano. -Es verdad- pensó la joven bajando de la escalera- Malik no conoce esta época del año-

Con cuidado se acercó hasta su hermano y le besó la mejilla.

-Es por que dentro de unas horas celebraremos la víspera navideña- dijo la chica sonriéndole fraternalmente.

-¿Víspera navideña?-

-Es por que un veinte y cinco de este mes un ángel nació en este mundo para traer alegría y amor a las personas tristes- sus ojos observaban las diferentes reacciones que iba experimentando el rostro del rubio- y celebramos esta fecha junto a las personas que queremos para agradecerle por todas las cosas que nos sucedieron en el transcurso del año-

-¿Agradecerle?-

-Si, y también para darle un regalo a la persona que amamos- al escuchar esas palabras las mejillas del joven egipcio se tiñeron de ciertos tonos rosados. Su corazón latió con fuerza al sentirse de aquella manera.

Existía alguien a quien quería demasiado.

-Hermano- la llamada inesperada de Ichizu lo transportó de vuelta a la realidad, sintió como los dedos delgados de su hermana jugaban con sus cabellos, y como el latir apresurado de su corazón trataba de recobrar su ritmo normal – Toca algo con tu armónica, quiero escuchar aquel sonido que tanto me gusta-

El joven de cabellos rubios soltó una risa corta, por mas que no quisiera nunca podría decirle que no a la morena.

La joven dejó caer su cuerpo delicadamente en el sofá de tonos esmeraldas. Observando como el egipcio sacaba el instrumento desde el fondo de un cajón.

Se sentó frente a la muchacha de cabellos negros, y posó sus labios acomodando su respiración. Dejando fluir aquella dulce melodía.

"_**Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**_

_**Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas **_

_**Yo amo tus dudas y certezas **_

_**Te amo en lo simple y lo... compleja"**_

Sintiendo el llamado latiente... y la emoción al tocar la composición musical.

Sus párpados se cerraron percibiendo como todo su ser se fundía con su armónica, como su cuerpo se convertía en uno con aquel instrumento de tonos plateados. El escuchar su propio corazón latiendo, y el sentir sus dedos rozar con la cobertura metálica era algo realmente excitante.

Tan excitante como aquellos labios carmines que añoraba besar...

Una melodía refrescante como los cabellos albinos que lo despertaban a media noche;

Una sinfonía arrolladora, aquella piel suave que deseaba rozar con sus dedos...

El rubor de sus mejillas brotó sin quererlo al soñar despierto con unos ojos de tonos cobrizos.

Cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo, trataría de encontrar aquel regalo para aquel chico de mirada dulce.

Entonces quizás... encontraría la fuerza que necesitaba para decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Me gustaría tener eso para navidad- pensó el chico tocando su última nota.

"_**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**_

_**Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**_

_**Amo tus olores, tus fragancias**_

_**Te amo en el beso y la distancia"**_

Su cabello de tonos claros se desordenaba a causa del viento de la tarde, faltaban un poco menos de cuatro horas para que las tiendas se cerraran y fueran todos a celebrar con sus familias. Si quería alcanzar a comprar todos los regalos tendría que apurarse en escoger.

-Bueno- murmuró el chico mirando los paquetes que llevaba en los brazos- Ya tengo los regalos de Yugi, Anzu y Jonouichi- con cuidado se sentó en una banca de tonos cremas. Suspiró de forma lenta tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y...de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Él no tenía muchas ganas de ver las caras de sus amigos por esta navidad. Tampoco estaba seguro si realmente deseaba darles un regalo...quizás los compró por sentirse obligado o simplemente por cortesía.

-Ay dios- murmuró el chico frotándose el rostro con su mano derecha.-¿qué podría gustarte Malik?- contemplando la nieve que se alzaba sobre él, trató de recordar por que ahora se encontraba en aquella situación. Una sonrisa amplia recorrió sus facciones. De repente su mano izquierda se escondió en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y contempló la fotografía que llevaba en una de las fundas de su billetera.

Comprobó como sus dedos temblaron al sentirla tan tibia... como sus corazón se apresuraba frente aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios.

La imagen mostraba a un joven de diecisiete años, sentado cerca del balcón del colegio. El brillo de la luna le iluminaba el rostro tranquilo, y embellecía sus facciones delicadas. Dándole aires de algo completamente inalcanzable para él.

Sus ojos amatistas resplandecían con una intensidad indescriptible, al tiempo en que deslizaba los dedos sobre el instrumento de tonos plateados y escarlatas.

Era...tan puro, inocente...perfecto.

Dándole una última mirada a la fotografía, dejó caer un beso sobre los labios del joven inanimado. Jurando que tocaba los reales, pero sabiendo que nunca los lograría tener.

-Sería demasiado bueno...- dijo el chico percibiendo como sus ojos se humedecían- Pero...al menos ya se lo que te voy a regalar para navidad- tomando los paquetes que había dejado sobre la banca se propuso regresar a las tiendas. Sin embargo dirigió sus pasos hasta la pequeña vitrina donde había visto aquello que pensaba regalarle al joven egipcio.

"_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte**_

_**Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo"**_

Al momento de salir de su casa sintió el frío chocar contra su cuerpo. Era cierto que llevaba casi un año viviendo en aquella ciudad, pero todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a los cambios bruscos de clima que experimentaba. De alguna manera extrañaba Egipto.

El sol que le quemaba su piel y el paisaje de colores marrones que en aquel entonces se aburría de contemplar.

Una sensación de nostalgia invadió su pecho, pero tan pronto como había llegado lo expulsó. Ahora se encontraba buscando otras cosas.

Ahora...simplemente quería estar lo más cerca del.

Disfrutar cada momento de su risa y de su voz; compartirlo todo con él.

Respirar de su mismo aire.

"_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**Te amo por amor al dar lo mío**_

_**Te amo con orgullo de quererte**_

_**Porque para amarte yo he nacido"**_

Si un simple regalo lograba otorgarle una sonrisa a aquel chico de ojos cobrizos, entonces valía la pena intentar dárselo. Valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo por hacerlo reír, por sentir el roce de su abrazo deseándole un feliz año.

Por brindarle su amor aunque no fuera correspondido.

Sin embargo habían vivido momentos felices y que los guardaría siempre en su corazón.

Cuando se juntaban a media noche sólo para saber como estaba el otro…

Cuando se llamaban por teléfono por que les hacía falta esa presencia…

O en los instantes en que hacían señas desde un autobús.

Las veces en que veían alguna película o cuando paseaban por el parque.

Sin embargo había algo más importante. El hecho de aprender a conocerse, aceptando tal cual eran.

Demostrando confianza.

Cuando se sintió vivir por primera vez y amarlo hasta que la muerte se lo llevara.

"_**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas**_

_**Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**_

_**Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas**_

_**Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas"**_

Avanzó por las calles buscando ese algo que le recordara al albino. Muchas vitrinas se alzaban frente a sus ojos violetas, pero ninguna mostraba aquello que deseaba darle.

No debía ser algo demasiado extravagante, pero tampoco un objeto vulgar.

Debía ser algo en donde pusiera su corazón.

Cuando llegó hasta el final de la avenida dejó caer sus piernas sobre la nieve. Si no encontraba algo pronto no tendría sentido celebrar su primera navidad.

El sonido de una reja bajando le llamó la atención.

Un hombre cubierto por un abrigo de tonos verdes estaba cerrando su tienda y fue ahí donde encontró lo que buscaba.

Precipitadamente se acercó hasta la vitrina, observando aquel cuello de color negro.

Sobre aquel maniquí, una correa de tonos dorados se alzaba bella y deslumbrante. En ese instante supo que era eso.

Aquella correa para reloj era lo que deseaba regalarle al chico de ojos cobrizos, por que simplemente era igual a él.

Hermosa, sencilla y delicada.

Desgraciadamente no tenía tanto dinero para comprarla.

Resignado colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y de repente sus dedos chocaron con una contextura sólida.

Un brillo de esperanza se reflejó en sus amatistas.

-Señor- llamó el moreno al hombre que ya colocaba llave a la reja- ¿Sería posible que me cambiara esa correa por mi armónica?, quiero dárselo como regalo a un buen amigo-

El hombre lo miró extrañado, al tiempo en que cogía el objeto para observarlo más de cerca.

-Lo siento chico- dijo el sujeto devolviéndole el instrumento- esa armónica no vale mucho- los ojos del egipcio brillaron de amargura al instante en que le devolvió a su compañera.

Se sentó frente a la tienda, dejando que sus pies se enfriaran con la nieve, como lo estaba haciendo su corazón.

-Para mí vales mucho- dijo el muchacho posando los labios y liberando las notas que le invadían.

"_**Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas**_

_**Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas**_

_**Te amo en la carne y en el alma**_

_**Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas"**_

Esa melodía era tan afectiva, triste y reconfortante.

Dejó que su alma diera todo lo que tenía, posiblemente, desde algún lugar, un chico de cabellos albinos estaba escuchándole. Recibiéndola como su regalo de navidad.

Al tiempo de tocar un la una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y tocó la cobertura de metal del objeto.

Un sentimiento de culpa atravesó la espalda del vendedor.

Por su avaricia, por solo pensar en el dinero aquella alma estaba sufriendo en ese día de felicidad.

Era tan parecido a ella…

-Oye- llamó el hombre regresando hacia la tienda- Creo que esa armónica puede valer algo-

Los ojos del joven egipcio lo miraron incrédulos y una sonrisa agradecida fue su presente hacia ese hombre.

-Ven- volvió a llamar el anciano- Dime cual correa es la que quieres-

"_**Amo lo que pides y regalas**_

_**Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas**_

_**Amo tu instante y lo eterno**_

_**Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno"**_

-¡Feliz navidad!- gritaron los jóvenes alrededor del árbol. Yugi y Jonouichi repartieron los obsequios. Había sido una de las mejores fiestas organizadas por Anzu, pero un joven sentado en uno de los sillones no pensaba lo mismo. Para él estaría completa si lograra entregarle su presente a su querido egipcio.

Discretamente tomó su chaqueta y guió sus pasos hasta la casa de su amigo.

Era una suerte saber la dirección.

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos contempló la estructura de color blanco. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Trató de disimular lo ansioso que estaba.

Sus oídos escucharon el seguro caer y el crujir de la puerta raspando el suelo al abrirse.

-¿Tienes tiempo para un viejo amigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica al joven que lo veía desde la puerta.

-Ryou- murmuró el chico con su corazón desbocado, de todas las cosas que había esperado esta no contaba como una- Claro que sí tonto¿pasas?- preguntó el joven un tanto nervioso.

-Prefiero que vayamos a la plaza- dijo el chico sintiendo como un rubor aparecía en sus blancas mejillas- Colocaron el árbol con luces y me gustaría que lo viéramos juntos ¿Qué dices?-

-Espera a que me coloque el abrigo- Ryou escuchó el estrepitoso ruido provocado por el moreno al subir a su habitación, y dejó escapar una risa al ver como su amigo se tiraba cuesta abajo por las escaleras- ¡Ya estoy listo!-

-Espera- dijo el chico acercándose hasta el egipcio. La distancia que había entre ellos era tan nula que el corazón de Malik latió con demasiada fuerza y temió que sus latidos pudieran ser escuchados por el albino- Te faltó abrocharte el de arriba, hace frío-

Las manos de Ryou temblaron al momento de cerrar ese botón. Ese sueño que tenía de rozar esa piel.

-Gra…gracias-

-Por nada- sin esperar, salieron del recibidor para llegar hasta la plaza donde cada uno trataría de entregar su corazón.

"_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte**_

_**Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo"**_

Luego de conversar mientras caminaban, llegaron hasta el centro de la plaza. Las luces del gran árbol que se erguía al medio del recinto iluminaba todo con su esplendor. Las estrellas colocadas en las bancas daban su toque mágico y los muerdagos colgados entre las ramas esperaban a que sonara la campana de medianoche.

-Nunca había visto algo como esto-

-¿Es la primera vez que la celebras cierto?- preguntó el chico sacando un pequeño regalo de su bolsillo- Por eso quiero que sea especial-

Su cuerpo tembló al recibir el regalo. Tuvo que bajar el rostro para que no notara sus ardientes mejillas.

-Yo…- tartamudeó el egipcio extendiendo de la misma forma su obsequio- Tam…bien tengo un presente para ti-

Ahora eran las mejillas de Ryou las que trataban de esconderse.

Ambos abrieron sus obsequios al mismo tiempo, y la misma sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

-Un estuche… para mi armónica- dijo el moreno observando su regalo.

-Una correa para…mi reloj- los ojos angustiosos del albino conectaron con los del moreno.

Acaso sería posible.

-Ryou yo…- trató de hablar el chico sin que se le escaparan las lágrimas- cambie mi armónica para darte la correa-

- Y yo cambie el reloj para darte la funda-

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron más por la impresión. Él, Ryou había sacrificado el regalo de su madre…como él había entregado la armónica que llevaba desde pequeño.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el chico ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. Deseoso de saborearla, de sentirla suya- Ese reloj era muy importante para ti-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo el chico sonriéndole al moreno- Lo hice por la misma razón que tú cambiaste lo que más querías- su rostro se acercó hasta la del egipcio. Y su dedo índice levantó aquel mentón. Recorrió extasiado la curvatura de aquellos labios pequeños, deseando probar el sabor que poseían.- Te amo Malik -

Lo había escuchado… y por dios que sonaba bien en aquella boca.

-También te amo Ryou- dijo el moreno acercándose hasta el albino. De forma lenta y ansiosa unió sus labios con aquel joven que le despertaba emociones demasiado fuertes. Su corazón encontró al otro al instante que percibió como le correspondía el beso. El sabor de aquella boca con la que había soñado desde que se conocieron era demasiado mágica.

Refrescante y acogedora.

El rubor de ambas mejillas aumentó cuando se aprisionaron ambos con fuerza y un gemido suave fue liberado por el moreno al sentir los brazos recorriéndole la espalda y jugando al interior su abrigo.

Sus lenguas bailando adormecían sus sentidos. Danzaban con una melodía tocada desde el alma.

Cuando la pierna de Malik rozó el pantalón del albino un temblor de éxtasis le recorrió el cuerpo. Una necesidad de besarle el cuello y si podía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Subiendo de manera tranquila besó la piel bronceada, dejando la huella en aquella zona cubierta por el chaleco azul.

Marcándolo con sus caricias y su sabor a miel.

Cuando el albino besó aquella frente, se sintió como en el cielo y al abrir sus ojos contemplaron a las de su compañero. Un abrazo más fuerte, más íntimo fue recibido por ambos cuerpos. Dejando descansar aquella cabellera rubia en el pecho del chico de ojos cobrizos.- Dímelo de nuevo Ryou…-

El chico sonrió.

-Te amo- unas lágrimas cristalinas fluyeron de los ojos lilas al escucharlo. Era tan reconfortante sentirse querido por él.

De repente los ojos del albino contemplaron un muerdago que se alzaba sobre ellos y escuchó como la campana de las doce anunciaba su llegada.

Otra oportunidad para besarlo.

-Feliz navidad Malik- y posó sus labios sobre aquella boca de sabor dulce. Un roce más sencillo, pero igual de profundo. Dejando que sus brazos aprisionaran su cintura y recibieran todo lo que tenia que dar.

-Feliz navidad Ryou- cuando sus labios se unieron por tercera vez unos copos de nieve cayeron sobre el árbol, protegiendo aquella correa sin reloj que yacía junto a la funda sin armónica.

"_**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_**Te amo por amor al dar lo mío**_

_**Te amo con orgullo de quererte**_

_**Porque para amarte yo he nacido"**_

**-Fin-**

"**Cuando alguien ama lo hace sin esperar algo a cambio,**

**Y el mejor regalo es aquello en donde entregas tu corazón**

**En sacrificar lo que quieres por verle una sonrisa"**

**dejenme un review n.n asi me inspiro para otro XDDD**

**CHaooooo!!! y felices fiestas atrasadas n.nU**


End file.
